


One and a Half is Good Enough for Me

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Skylesa/Adalesa One Shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Skydom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluffy, Hybrid AU, Hybrid!AU, Hybrid!Alesa, Hybrids, I will make the Skylesa ship be high and mighty one day even if i have to do it singlehandedly, One Shot, Oneshot, Skylesa - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Technically Jerome Fluffy might be here…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name on one wrist and the pictures on the other show you who your pre-destined Soulmate is.<br/>In which Alesa is a Wolf-Hybrid nicknamed 'Lupa Nonserio' and Adam is a human nicknamed 'Sky the Kid.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and a Half is Good Enough for Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Bold is Adam.**   
>  _Italics is Alesa._   
>  Underlined is neutral.

**Adam Sky Kid is usually NEVER a morning person. Every morning, he will complain about the exact same things. How bright it is. How lazy he feels today. The squids. His life.**  
**But when Sky feels like being a morning peraon, he always gets up SUPER DUPER early. On those mornngss, he will talk about the exact same things, but it never ges old. How beautiful it is. How energetic he feels tody. Butter. Hia life. When askes about it, Adam always replies; "My Soulmate seems extremely happy today."**  
_Alesa Serious Nonsense is VERY MUCH a morning person. Every morning, she will talk about the exact same things. How beautiful it is. How energetic she feels today. Animals. Her life._  
_But somedays Alesa gets up EVEN EARLIER. Her parents can tell her Soulmate's very happy those days._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**On February 3rd, Minecraftia day, Adam wakes up extra early. This is both his and his Soulmate's fault. He knows that his Soulmate (Alesa N.) is just as excited for today as he is. As he eats breakfast, he examines the pictures on his left wrist. A group of animals and a gold and purple amulet enscribed are what his Soulmate has. She loves animals and has the same medallian Adam has around his neck. He smiles, knowing that his Soulmate will probably be at tonight's party.**  
_On February 3rd, Minecraftia Day, Alesa wakes up early. She knows she probably woke her Soulmate (Adam K.) up, but she alao knows that he gets up very early most holidays, anyways. As she sits down at the table, she examines the Soulmate tattoos on her left wrist. A gold ingot and a purple and gold necklace are pictured there. Her Soulmate loves gold and has the same amulet as she does. Alesa flicks her tail in frustration. How would any human love her? Both her parents are Wolf-Hybrids, and she's one too. Despite this, she grins. Her Soulmate will be at the party tonight._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Parties always bug Adam. They always make him uncomfortable. He's aware that he's probably making his Soulmate uneasy, but he can't fix that. He turns towards the tables on the edges of the room, sitting next to a Wolf-Hybrid with dyed red hair and bi-color eyes.**  
_Alesa sighs. She's always liked parties. They make her happy. But something about this party is making her Soulmate uneasy. Not wanting to feel happy while he feels bad, she sits in her chair. A man with curly brown hair and golden eyes wearing glasses sits next to her._  
Adam nods at the party. "Why aren't you dancing?"  
Alesa shrugs, her ears twitching. "My Soulmate is feeling pretty uncomfortable," she replies.  
Adam nods. "I see…"  
Alesa looks up at him. "Why aren't you?"  
Adam shrugs. "Don't know how."  
Alesa grins. "Here, I'll teach you." She tugs Adam into the slow dancers and puts him in position. After teaching him a few steps, she grins. "Good job! You're a natural. Oh! By the way, I'm Lupa Nonserio."  
Adam smiles back. "Thanks. I'm Sky the Kid."  
They both know that's not the other's name. You don't tell someone your REAL name until you both feel up to it.  
**Adam examines the Hybrid in front of him. Her bright red hair and bi-color eyes sland out against her gray wolf fur. Lupa smiles at him. _Who ever Alesa is,_ he thinks, _She's got NOTHING against Lupa._ Tha's when he notices it. The two words 'Adam K.' inside her right wrist. He's not suposed to see that. "Hey, Lupa. Come with me outside."**  
_Alesa melts in Sky's arms. He's the first human to actually accept her. With his golden eyes and curly brown hair, she feels at home. When he asks her to come outside with him, she complies. He shows her the words on his wrist with a sudden flourish. 'Alesa N.' Alesa gazes into Sky's yellow-brown eyes. "Oh, Adam…"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two marry even though Alesa insists that Adam shouldn't marry her. She's just a lowly Wolf-Hybrid, only half human. Adam stares into her eyes and says the words that seal the deal, but not 'I do.'  
"One and a half is good enough for me."


End file.
